


Smoke & Mirrors

by WiredDizzyGirl



Series: Smoke & Mirrors [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiredDizzyGirl/pseuds/WiredDizzyGirl
Summary: Edward’s eyes fluttered open.  He looked around to find that he was in a warehouse bound to a chair.  The light in the room was a glaring red.  The last thing he remember was helping get Oswald ready for a dinner, a dinner he wasn’t going to be attending because he had a date with Isabella.
Relationships: Isabella/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Smoke & Mirrors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701775
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Smoke & Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own. Also, this was inspired by the song Smoke & Mirrors by Jayn. I will also consider turning this into more if people are interested.

Edward’s eyes fluttered open. He looked around to find that he was in a warehouse bound to a chair. The light in the room was a glaring red. The last thing he remembers was helping get Oswald ready for a dinner, a dinner he wasn’t going to be attending because he had a date with Isabella. 

As Edward’s vision stopped swimming he noticed Oswald standing before him. On the floor, Isabella sat bound up with a look of pure terror on her face. “Oswald what is the meaning of this!” Edward shouted.

“I never meant to call you out. I've always seen behind your smoke and mirrors. Oh, sweetheart, please don't yell at me, It really isn't hard to see, the truth that's rotting underneath.” Oswald spoke. He had to make Edward see make him understand that it was him he was meant to be with. 

“Why weren't you honest from the start? You know, I've always thought she must have liked you. She's just a temptress, don't you know? She'll say she loves you, even though, She only wants to steal your soul.” Oswald told Edward. Everything was just fine between Edward and him until that simpering librarian entered the picture. He was planning on confessing his feeling to Edward the night he met the little slut in the wine shop. Oswald had been worried the whole night that something bad had happened to Edward until he came back hours later claiming to have met the love of his life.

“I'll save you,” Oswald explained. How could Edward not understand that this was for the best? He may not think so, but he would thank him for it later, Oswald was sure of it. 

“You said you'd always be my friend. That you would do anything for me. I could always count on you, I'd never heard those words before, You made me long for something more, But then she tried to steal your love.” Oswald explained better. 

Edward stared at Oswald with shock and horror. He knew Oswald had done some rather horrible things in his life, but he never thought that Oswald would do something like this to him. “Isabella! Isabella!” Edward shouted. Isabella was a whimpering mess on the floor.

“What's with that look? Do you really think I'm out of line tonight? STOP CALLING HER NAME, If you play my game, She may just make it out alive.” Oswald said. Oswald stepped back a little from Edward and took a deep breath. “I love you.” He told Edward.

Edward lowered his head and sighed. So that is what this is about. He should have known when Oswald had acted like he had something important to tell him. How could he have been oblivious to not have seen it?

“I'm not asking much, Just give me your heart, And put no one else above me, Go on, say you love me.” Oswald demanded. Edward had to love him. Oswald was the only one who could ever truly appreciate Edward and all of his brilliance. He stood in front of Edward again and took his hands. 

“Take my hand in yours and tell me that I'll always be the one, Without you, my life means nothing, So just say you love me tonight, And if you lie, This poor girl will have to die,” Oswald said. He let go of Edward's hands and backed up a little. He took a deep breath to clear his head.

“I'm sorry that I lost my cool. As you can see here, I've been very busy. I found her number in your phone, Asked her to meet me here alone, So we could talk, just one on one.” Oswald explained. It wasn’t very difficult to convince the little harlot. Oswald really couldn’t see what Edward saw in her.

Edward looked at Oswald with disbelief. This whole situation was totally out of control. It was clear that Oswald had completely lost his mind.

“What's with that look? Do you really think I'm taking this too far? All you have to do is swear that you'll be true, And I will let her go right now. Just don't LIE.” Oswald said. It was so simple really all Edward needed to do was say that he loved him and he would let the silly little librarian go. 

“So? What will it be? Who do you choose?” Oswald asked. He never wanted to put Edward on the spot like this, but his hand was forced. 

“You! You-I love you, I love you so much, just please...please let her go don’t hurt her…” Edward pleaded. He was desperate and didn’t know what else to do given the circumstances.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so happy to hear you say that…! Then I guess...We’re boyfriends now, okay!? Right?” Oswald gushed. 

“W-what?” Edward stammered. He was only trying to tell Oswald what he thought he wanted to hear.

“You weren’t lying, were you? You do love me don’t you?” Oswald asked. If there is one thing Oswald can’t stand its liars. 

“But,... she and I are already...We’re...in a relationship…” Edward explained. If Oswald really loved him he would understand wouldn’t he? he would want him to be happy. 

“No, I won't fall for this again I'll always see behind your smoke and mirrors. I know you love me deep inside, You're simply caught up in her lie, So I will cut you free myself.” Oswald said. It was clear to him now what he must do. There was no other way.

Oswald stalked over to Isabella and pulled out his knife. He knelt down next to her with his good leg. He raised his knife and plunged it into the whore over and over again. The air was filled with Oswald’s manic laughter. Oswald’s hands became soaked in blood. Entrails spilled out on to the floor glistening and steaming. Oswald slowly stood up and made his way back over to Edward.

“I'm not asking much, Just give me your heart, And put no one else above me, Please, just say you love me.” Oswald pleaded. Edward must see now the extent of his love, how far he is willing to go for him.

“Take my hands in yours and tell me that I'll Always be the one, Without you, my life means nothing, So just say you love me!” Oswald said. Edward was the only one he had ever felt this way about. His mother always told him that life only gave you one true love and Oswald knew without a doubt that Edward was it.

Edward couldn’t stop the tears from falling from his eyes. He could hardly believe that Isabella was dead, murdered in cold blood. Isabella didn’t deserve what happened she was innocent.

“C'mon, what's the problem? Quit your crying, be a man, Surely, she couldn't mean THAT much, Let me give you my love.” Oswald said. He ran a hand along Edward’s cheek smearing blood along with the tears.

“Take my soul, my heart and body, Yes, I give it all to you, And if you still won't accept it, You're gonna regret it,” Oswald told Edward. He knew they could be so happy together, Edward just needed to give them a chance. Oswald looked at Edward with a bit of sympathy. 

“I hate to play these games, But you're driving me insane. Won't you tell me that you'll stay, Now that she's not in the way?” Oswald wondered. Isabella was the only thing that was standing in the way and she was out of the picture now. Everything could be perfect now.  


“Yes, I’ll stay Oswald, I’ll stay.” Edward sighed. He didn’t know what else to do. Perhaps things were better this way. Maybe this is what he deserved. Edward watched as Oswald untied him and helped him out of the chair. The pair walked out of the warehouse together. Edward was sure in a matter of hours one of Oswald’s crews would come in and make it look as though nothing happened.


End file.
